2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Charka123)
2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season is a season that with lesser storm but above average season. This season featured 10 named storms, 5 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes, the season start at Mid-August and end in December. However, most of activity occur in September and October. This season take place in a La Nina year, but the AMO is -, which leads to dead June and July. The AMO become little bit higher in the late-Summer into Fall which leads to a lots of strong storms. But it become - once again in the winter. This season featured one extremely strong storm, Humberto, with wind at 215 mph, pressure at 866 mbar, now it become strongest and most intense storm in the world. In this season, 4 storms is been retired. Seasonal Forecasts Timeline Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:90 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤_38_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/08/2018 till:21/08/2018 color:C2 text:Andrea(C2) from:10/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:TS text:Barry(TS) from:10/09/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:TS text:Chantal(TS) from:16/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:C4 text:Dorian(C4) from:19/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:C3 text:Erin(C3) from:29/09/2018 till:03/10/2018 color:TS text:Fernand(TS) from:02/10/2018 till:07/10/2018 color:C5 text:Gabrielle(C5) barset:break from:02/10/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:C5 text:Humberto(C5) from:06/10/2018 till:09/10/2018 color:TS text:Imelda(TS) from:29/10/2018 till:02/11/2018 color:TS text:Jerry(SS) from:12/12/2018 till:15/12/2018 color:TS text:Unnamed(SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Andrea On August 17, 2025, a tropical depression formed near the south of Miami. Soon it track to west and become northwest. On August 19, it named Tropical Storm Andrea. On the same day, it become a Category 2 hurricane and made landfall near Mobile as a Category 1. After making landfall, it enter the land and dissipated in Kentucky. Tropical Storm Barry On September 10, a tropical depression formed near east of Bahamas. Few hours later, it become tropical storm Barry, the second named storm of the season. Barry is hard to strengthen due to the poor environment. Barry make a brief landfall near Miami on September 12 and exit Florida as a weak tropical storm. Due to Chantel, Barry start move very slowly to the southeast and make landfall in Cuba 3 days after. But because Barry is move very slow, it dissipated in Cuba. Tropical Storm Chantal On September 8, GRHC is watching a potential tropical development near southern Cuba. This become tropical depression in Gulf of Mexico on September 10. On the same day, it become tropical storm Chantal. On September 12, Chantal received 70 mph wind speed before making landfall in Houston. Chantal does minor damage to Houston and moving inland, then dissipated on September 14. Hurricane Dorian On September 16, 2018, a system formed far away from Puerto Rico. On the next day, it become Tropical Storm Dorian. Dorian is entering a very good environment for hurricane to develop, it become Category 2 hurricane in September 18, and Category 4 next day.But due to Hurricane Erin, Dorian turn to Northeast after passing Bermuda and weaken. Dorian become ex-tropical on September 23. Hurricane Erin On September 17, meanwhile the Dorian is active, a tropical wave develop near southern Cuba. On September 19, it become tropical depression and quickly develop. On the next day, its Category 1 hurricane and after next day, its Category 3. It make landfall in Cuba and does significant damage, After exiting Cuba, it directly impact Florida, Georgia and South Carolina, while reintensify into a Category 3 hurricane. Erin move inland when does second landfall and continue moving to the north and dissipated in New York. Tropical Storm Fernand On September 26, a wave of thunderstorms combine together. This start to more have convective sign and become 91L on September 28. This invest develop very success, become tropical storm Fernand in September 30. While the environment is not that favorable like expected. Fernand is continue moving to the northwest and intensify very slowly.On October 1, Fernand remain as a tropical storm, the LLCC is still not very good. Overall, it cannot become a Category 1 hurricane. On October 2, Fernand make landfall in Mexico and becoming more to the north. But Gabrielle is eating this tropical system, so Fernand become part of Gabrielle on October 3. Hurricane Gabrielle On October 1, a cold front moving to the south and crossing the Gulf of Mexico. It combine with many thunderstorms in the Gulf and becoming a system. On October 2, it become tropical depression and soon become tropical storm Gabrielle. Gabrielle is combine with Fernand and entering a very warm water and begin explode intensify. On October 4, it become Category 4 and soon become Category 5. Hurricane Warning is been issued for these area, and it does extreme damage to Florida, after making landfall, Gabrielle continue moving to the north and weakening, dissipated on October 7. Hurricane Humberto On September 30, a tropical wave is start to developing, this tropical wave travel through couple days and become tropical depression. On October 3, it become Tropical Storm Humberto. On October 4, it become Category 4 hurricane. On October 5, it become Category 5 hurricane and continue intensify in the warm water about 29-31C, and almost no wind shear, which leads to Humberto is intensify a lot. On October 6, Humberto reach 190 mph wind speed and next day reach 215 mph peak, pressure at 866mb. The eye almost no cloud and the eye wall is extremely strong wind. But due to the jet stream pattern, Humberto start to moving to the southwest and weakening, On October 8, the wind speed decreasing into 180 mph and On October 9, Humberto redeveloping again, and reach almost similar look as first peak on October 10. The second peak wind reach 200 mph, and making landfall on Honduras with 190 mph wind, Humberto does extreme damage to there, almost the whole country is dead, but Humberto weakening quickly when make landfall. On October 12, it become a remnant low and dissipated in East Pacific Ocean. Tropical Storm Imelda On October 6, a tropical depression formed. On October 7, it become tropical storm Imelda. On October 8, Imelda remain tropical storm strength and make landfall, then weaken and dissipated in Mexico. However the track is similar to Jose in 2005. Subtropical Storm Jerry On October 25, a tropical wave formed in Atlantic Ocean, but when reach Caribbean Sea, it start to have subtropical sign due to lack of moisture. On October 29, it become subtropical depression and soon become Subtropical Storm Jerry. On October 30, it make landfall on Florida and become Subtropical Depression and become subtropical storm once again before making landfall once again in Florida. On November 2, Jerry dissipated in Alabama. Unnamed Subtropical Storm On December 10, a extratropical storm moving to the south which developing warm-core, but it remain subtropical. On December 14, it become extratropical again and moving very fast to the northeast. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2025 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2025 USD. All wind intensities are in mph, with the number in parentheses being the intensity in km/h. Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2025. The names not retired from this list will be used again until the 2031 season. This is the same list used in 2013 except for Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. Retirement On April 12, 2026, at the 48th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Erin, Gabrielle, Humberto, from its rotating name lists due to the damage and deaths it caused, and Jerry due to the horrible Satellite image, and it will not be used for another Atlantic hurricane. These four name will replaced by Evelyn, Gabriel, Henry and Jack in 2030 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Slightly Above Average Category:Destructive seasons